Nuevas Amigas o Enemigas?
by Yasei
Summary: Es una historia con mis doe parejas favoritas de anime UTENA Y ANTHY Y HARUKA y MICHIRU, espero les gustes porque es mi primer fic.


**Yaseikrad: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni menos haruka y michiru y los personajes de utena y no obtengo nada por perder algo de tiempo escribiendo esto, espero que les guste porque es uno de mis primeros fics.

**Las Enemigas o nuevas Amigas?**

Una mañana calurosa Haruka se encontraba entrenando en la pista mientras Michiru la esperaba en las gradas del autodromo entreteniéndose dibujando en su cuaderno de marquilla, de repente como por inercia volteó Michiru para ver un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad al auto de Haruka, de esto mismo se percato Haruka segundos después de que viera el carro acercándose al de ella por el espejo, por supuesto Haruka tomo esto como un reto y no se iba anegar a no aceptarlo al fin su segunda pasión y amor era la velocidad, así que empezó a meter el acelerador afondo para no ser alcanzada/o por su retador, en una vuelta vieron la bandera de ultima vuelta, esta era la que definiría quién seria el ganador del reto, en esa vuelta final todo estaba tenso el retador de Haruka iba muy cerca de ella, Michiru se veía tan emocionada y desde las gradas apoyaba a Haruka dando gritos alentándola a ganar aunque esta no la pudiera escuchar, cerca de la meta fue difícil para Haruka pero por milésimas de segundo pudo ganarle a su retador y como buen corredor y competidor se acercaría a saludar a su retador ya que hacia mucho nadie la avía presionado tanto como esta vez y eso era digno de reconocerse.

Mientras los corredores estacionaban sus carros y los revisaban alguien aparte de Michiru se encontraba en las gradas una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos azules que se acerco a Michiru para Saludarla.

-hola tu eres la famosa violinista Michiru Kaio? Estirando su mano para saludarla-

-si, con quien tengo el gusto?- respondiendo al saludo y también dándole la mano-

-permíteme presentarme me llamo Utena Tenjô y vine acompañando a mi flor o mas bien a mi prometida es la que estaba corriendo con tu novio el famoso corredor Haruka Tenoe- Michiru se quedo sorprendida por el comentario que hizo y al saber que la retadora de su amada Haruka era una mujer-

-no te sorprendas de lo que te digo tu y yo no somos tan diferentes como lo crees, aparte Anthy solo quería probar a tu novio para saber si en verdad es tan bueno como hemos escuchado y si que lo es lo es-

-Michiru respondió al comentario sarcásticamente con una mueca en su cara - y porque no se espero ha la carrera para probar sus habilidades si tantas dudas tenia tu amiga de verlas-

-por una simple razón Anthy no es corredora profesional solo lo hace por diversión y me gusta acompañarla y ver las carreras, como a ti que te has entusiasmado después de la carrera que acabamos de ver, pero no sigamos platicando aquí mejor vallamos a encontrarnos con ellas para felicitarlas-

Así que juntas se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el garaje de los carros de carreras.

Haruka estaba impresionada del fabuloso carro que traía su oponente pero mas estaba de saber que era una mujer de piel canela y estatura mediana la que por poco la derrotaba en la pista, así que trato de poner su mejor cara he ir a felicitarla por la gran carrera que habían tenido.

-hola disculpa que te moleste tienes un fabuloso auto y eres bastante buena manejándolo- la mujer de piel canela voltea a ver quien le hablaba con una sonrisa que podía encantar a cualquiera que la viera-

-gracias por el comentario Haruka Sama pero tu has sido la primera persona que no he logro derrotar en la pista, tu probaste ser en verdad el mejor corredor que existe-

Haruka no savia que decir ante tal comentario y ante tal belleza y misterio que ocultaban esos ojos verdes que tenia esa mujer, de repente lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el saber como es que ella conocía su nombre.

- disculpa pero como sabes mi nombre, porque yo es la primera vez que te veo y no se nada de ti y no se si eres corredora-

-pues muy fácil Haruka Sama tu eres famoso por ser un gran corredor y reconocido en todo el mundo, aparte soy una de tus admiradoras he visto todas tus carreras aunque solo por televisión y tenia ganas de ver que tan bueno eras en verdad perdón si te molesto mi repentina aparición en la pista-

Haruka quería saber más y más de ella no savia que era lo que le agradaba o inquietaba de estar en la presencia de esa chica, así que empezó a seguir asiéndole platica.

-y dime perteneces o eres corredora de alguna escudería?-

-no, yo solo corro por diversión, digamos que haciéndolo me ciento mas libre, creo que tu entiendes muy bien ese sentimiento?-

En eso llegaron Michiru y Utena adonde se encontraban platicando Haruka y Anthy, cundo Utena estuvo junto a Anthy la tomo de la cintura y le deposito un dulce beso en los labios, felicitándola por el esfuerzo que había hecho por ganar la carrera. Esto hizo que Haruka y Michiru se quedaran viendo entre ellas sin poder pronunciar palabra, pero Utena para romper un poco esa tensión que se empezaba a sentir se presento con Haruka.

-hola Haruka Sama felicidades estuviste genial en la carrera, deja presentarme me llamó Utena Tenjô y esta es mi prometida Anthy Himemiya, que ya la conoces por lo que puedo ver, nosotras venimos del instituto Otory en Francia para pasar nuestras vacaciones aquí en Japón y aprovechamos para conocerlas en persona ya que en Francia tonto tu Haruka Sama como Michiru Sama son muy admirados, bueno nos despedimos de ustedes y esperamos encontrarlos de nuevo-

Haruka parecía tan aturdida a lo ocurrido que después de que se fueron Utena y Anthy, Michiru tubo que pellizcar en el brazo a Haruka para que saliera de su transe.

-Michiru hay duele que te pasa porque hiciste eso, para que reaccionaras, ya se fueron y tu sigues como piedra-

-Haruka te diste cuenta de lo que acabamos de ver?-

-que es lo que vimos Michiru?-rascándose la cabeza y analizando lo que su compañera había dicho- te refieres a que son mujeres como tu y yo y que nos avergonzamos sin saber de que cundo se besaron?

-Haruka tú estas en las nubes, aparte de eso ellas nos conocen muy bien y saben que tú no eres hombre, sino mujer ellas se dieron cuenta a simple vista de tu verdadero género-

-entonces crees que sean nuevos enemigos, que estén espiándonos?-

-la verdad no se que pensar Haruka, por que si en verdad fueran nuestras enemigas mi talismán nos hubiera avisado, lo único que creo horita es que tenemos que contarle esto a Setsuan a lo mejor ella este enterada de algo.

Bueno espero les halla gustado este primer capitulo, les prometo que el siguiente estará mucho mejor, solo ténganme paciencia y comprendan que es mi primer fic que me atrevo a publicar. Ok. Caho.

Comentarios o sugerencias a ayakradyahoo.es o yaseiayayahoo.es o dejen un reviews.


End file.
